the death of L
by that1summer
Summary: OCs and death notes characters. The story behind L's death and the events that led up to it. A character we never met who changes the game. Shinigami versus angels. Crime, love triangles, supernatural interventions, and sweets! A fun mystery of a "femme fatale", a girl who takes what she wants. The story has a humorous and sarcastic tone to it, hope you enjoy! OCxOC, OCxL, OCxLight
1. Prologue

Preface.

The world looked on in silence. In every home, in every state, in every country… eyes watched helplessly as he was laid to rest. Everyone could not help but think that maybe justice itself had died along with him. Everyone stood side by side, with stares cast down to the holy earth being placed upon him. No one dared to look up, for fear the reality of it all, would come too soon. To postpone the chaos was all we could do for him now. The mother earth herself lay thick and immoveable, almost as if to reject the act being committed. He was dead, and the killer was winning.

People mouthed questions of treason around me, as I rode home on the train. "_How can you stop a villain without a hero?"_, "_does this mean the killer will never be caught?"_ I whipped my head sharply toward the window in a state of disgust. My over exaggerated movement made them shut up, but I knew I would regret it later when my neck started to ache. He was no hero; he was _so_ much more than that.

I arrived home to my little apartment, threw the keys toward the counter and missed, and slumped down on the coach. I stared at the ceiling for a while, my eyebrows crushed together in a frustrated expression. Was he really gone? Even though I warned him, even though I knew who the killer was, he was gone. He had refused to let me tell him, even though I knew _everything_ about _everything_ he was still… gone.

Knowing everything didn't save him. He wanted his death to lead me somewhere, but didn't he know I couldn't walk? Didn't he know how much he meant to me? Did he honestly think I would be excited at his death, so that I could get another clue to a mystery I had already solved? He was always like that. This was so _him_.

I fell asleep at some point and dreamed of him. I dreamed of when we first met and how little he had changed since the fourth grade. I dreamed of him popping out and saying "_Just kidding!"_ and telling me how he had staged his own death to catch the bad guy (it wouldn't be the first time).

My eyes fluttered open after what seemed like only a few minutes, only to be met by the blinding sun that filled the window behind me. I started up the coffee machine and reached to get a mug when I noticed his tea cups were gone. He wasn't kidding. He had removed all signs that he was ever there, all evidence of his existence as my closest friend in the whole world. He had planned it all out to be easier on _me_. I was shocked to think that Mr. Oblivious would actually have thought this through.

I sipped the coffee and downed the whole thing before realizing I had burned my tongue to ashes. My thoughts were so focused on….him. I did not think about the things normal people think about when someone dies. I did not think about what I should have said or what I should have done. I thought solely on why. Why did he let this happen? Did he honestly think they could do this investigation without him?

There was no hope! I know the killer's identity, I know his motives, and I know _how_ he is killing people, and yet I was useless! To expose the killer would expose me! For whom I _really_ was. I made the mistake of allowing the killer to know I was out there. And I was sure that he had figured out not _what_ I was but, that I was a threat. I was a threat to everything he stood for, everything he had worked for up until this point. I am the antidote to this disease. And yet, I was useless!

Now I am left to clean up this mess, all thanks to him. But even he did not know what I was. Even I sometimes even I wonder what I am, and more importantly _why_ I am. But there is something I do know. I will have my revenge. I will have my revenge ten times over.

**I will** end that man, and it will be the most ironic, poetic death the world has ever seen.


	2. Chapter 1

01.

I entered the room and sped over to the copy machine in a frazzled, yet graceful motion. I had my many years of dance to thank for this. As clumsy as I was, I could always negate it with my gracefulness and fluidity, or so I was told. I stared at the machine with great skepticism as it began to scan; I had had my fair share of bad luck with technology. I tried desperately to be invisible, but this was impossible seeing as how I was the only female in a room full of young, unmarried investigators working precariously alongside my dictator of a friend.

The stares became impossible to ignore. As I went to turn, a hand wrapped its long, delicate, pale fingers around my wrist pulling me to his side. His fingers intertwined with mine and his face portrayed a somewhat cocky expression.

"Gentlemen, I would like to present my biggest fan, and obsessed admirer, my dear sweet Sairen."

I rolled my eyes and tore myself away from his grip, in which he put up no protest. I was used to him cracking jokes like that with me. We often teased each other with fake declaration of love and mindless dirty and or inappropriate jokes. Underneath our cool and cocky façade, we secretly wanted the other to take the words seriously, almost like an indirect confession.

We made these jokes only in public. My logic was: if we cannot tell each other how we really feel, we could at least tell the world (that would satisfy us for now). This new crowd, however, did not get the joke but would soon realize the relationship between us in time. They stared on in shock, as most people would when they witness such vulgar and uncharacteristic words escape this man's mouth. And so I added some sarcasm to drop them a hint.

"HaHa. Very funny, but I'm in a rush. I have better things to do than hang around playing 'who done it' all day."

The truth was I wasn't in a rush, and I didn't have better things to do. I already new the answers to all the questions they were asking themselves. I knew the answers to the all the headlines in the newspapers. "WHO IS KIRA?" I wanted all these answers to go away, I wanted someone else to figure it out so I could stop holding my breath. If I had a conscious, I bet I would feel pretty guilty. But that's a human thing.

"You have better things to do than be with me?"

His eyes were wide as if to portray shock, but I couldn't help but giggle at his expression which looked more like a fly than shocked. His posture was playful, well…playful for him.

"Is it…someone…ELSE?"

His voice was dripping with sarcasm but strangely alluring. He was so confident in himself it was almost annoying. Almost.

"No L, there's no one else…"

I turned away to hide my expression. There had never been any truer words than those.

I managed to escape with my dignity in tact. There were only so many dirty jokes we could make toward one another before things got awkward. And what I find funny is that we're so used to our little tirades that we know the exact stopping point before things do get awkward.

I walked at an irregularly fast pace down the sidewalk with my head tucked into my collar and scarf like a turtle. A frozen October was a common occurrence in this part of the country. And that's when I saw him.


	3. Chapter 2

02.

He had stopped walking before I did and was staring at me through frustrated eyes. I felt the urge to stick out my tongue at him and run away, but alas, this was no school yard and I was no pre-schooler.

This was Light Yagami, son of the chief of police, and L's partner in crime, for lack of a better word. He was maybe an inch taller than me (with my heals on), had brown hair that covered his forehead and the nape of his neck but was somehow, simultaneously, well kept enough that you would not confuse him with a surfer. He dresses well for his age and is extremely handsome, by society's standards. _I_, on the other hand, was repulsed by his very presence. He was self-obsessed, over confident and probably tortured puppies in his spare time. He was no help to L or the investigation as far as I was concerned, and as the icing on the cake, he wouldn't leave me alone!

"Sai? Was a pleasant surprise. Are you going my way?"

I had a few theories. Maybe he was fascinated by the fact that I was the only person on the "inside" when it came to L. This fact fascinated most people: Why shield out the world, and let this blonde in?! And then I thought, on the off chance he wasn't an idiot, which means he might have figured out who or what I am. And then the last theory, which L often brought to my attention, was that he had developed a crush on me. I prefer crush rather than love because they couldn't be more different.

"No."

He had walked across the street, never allowing his eyes to leave my form, which meant I couldn't exactly make a run for it. While he was so focused on me, I had been secretly praying for a car to come out of nowhere, but to no avail. Only a mass murderer could cross the street and not be hit by traffic. I assumed he was heading back to L's apartment to meet with the rest of the task force, and I had just come from there. This fact gave me a little bit of happiness since I knew, with our opposite destinations, that this encounter would be short.

"Wow…"

He stared down at me with innocent façade that made me throw up a little in my mouth. Watching Light make such faces was like watching a butcher kiss a cow. It was such a contradiction.

"What?"

He disregarded my reluctant tone and continued on.

"You just look so…beautiful."

Chapped lips, 2 day old hair and 4 hours sleep was scarcely worthy of a "wow". I was normally pretty attractive, (which by the way, I use a scale of "how many whistles" I get to measure my beauty on a daily basis), but today was no red-carpet affair. I had spent the last few days drowning in paperwork and other useless tasks that put my various skills to shame. Needless to say, I wanted to respond with a big fat "HARDLY".

"You'd better get down to HQ, Batman needs you to dry-clean his tights."

"Hah, you not coming? The atmosphere is so much more productive when you around."

"Oh yea, you can cut the sexual tension with a knife."

I stared to walk away, and of course he followed. It wasn't like he needed to go catch a mass murderer or anything. I stopped and turned toward him. I knew how to make him leave. I stared pass his shoulder at the floating corpse like monster, Ryuk. The shinigami that followed Light around like a shadow. He floated about 20 feet back from us. Probably the farthest edge of his leash.

He looked back at me, not so much frightened, but a still there was a strange emotion on his long, twisted face. It was a mix of frustration, confusion, and constipation? Like he wanted to scream but he was without a laxative and couldn't say anything.

Haha, I love a good gag order when I see one. I could see him, and he could see me. The solid gold halo hovering above my head, dripping with light so bright that Ryuk's eyes were always squinted in my presence. My wings, whiter than any untainted snow flake that could fall from earth made clouds. Each feather perfectly laid upon the other in harmonious rows of heavenly shine. It was all I could do not to smile at his expression. It was conformation that I was real. I had spent so long in the human world I was being to think I was one of them.

"Sairen?"

Back to reality. Light was getting uncomfortable as I stared at Ryuk. He always did. Light knew he was there, but he was a great actor. He never regarded Ryuk. He was always so careful.

Definitely a sick mastermind. Eventually Light begins to panic and suspect that maybe I see him, which causes him to leave in an inexplicable rush.

"You know what? I'll see you later. I should probably get going."

Works ever time.

I nodded and winked at Ryuk, and then glided off in a fit of victory. Mentally I was doing a jig.


	4. Chapter 3

03.

I walked into the apartment with a smile on my face. I couldn't help but be excited at the surprise I was bearing. I wore tight black leather pants, a black silk blouse that had ruffles along the front and was so low cut you could probably reach china. My hair was thick with teased curling-iron curls cascading down my shoulders. It looked so natural. My eye make-up was a smoky grey, and my lips a blood red. My Prada black heels clicking on the hardwood floors. I looked HOTT. Not to toot my own horn or anything.

"Anybody hungry?"

I stepped aside to let in the two door men in, who I had charmed into carrying all the Chinese food up to the room. I flashed them a set of pearly whites and they blushed. The task force was overly grateful for the dinner intervention. Light was the first to praise me.

"You are an angel!"

"Haha, you have no idea."

Light smiled at me, but I saw some gears turning in his head. He would make a mental note of that one.

"Why so casual?"

L looked up at me from his chocolate-chip brownie cake I had gotten especially for him. His face held a hint of sadness. Something he would only allow me to see, and probably and expression only I could read.

"I have a gig tonight. I've become bored with my jewelry. I think I need to 'widen' my selection."

I don't think that everyone in the room picked up on it, but Light and L definitely did.

Oh, by the way, I'm the greatest thief that's ever lived.

I am the turn of the century in crime, there has never been anyone like me and there never will be.

I'm Sairen. The media named me this when I was mingling my way through European crown jewels and artistry. They said that whenever you hear a Sairen, I'm there.

I went to pour some tea and I couldn't help by raise my chin in pride at all the attention my ass was getting. Humans were so much fun to manipulate. It was too easy.

"Any progress? You guys nail OJ yet?"

I got a few awkward laughs. The guys were tired. It showed.

"Kira has sent us another video. Maybe you could take a look and tell us what you think?"

The task force intern looked over at me with an intimidated expression. He didn't really know what I contributed to the team. Not many of them did. He was trying his best to include me. Something the others didn't bother to do. They just let L and Light deal with me. I gave him a reassuring smile.

"Sure."

The video was so Light. Maybe it was because I had a preconceived notion about it. Whether it was Light speaking or someone else, Light definitely wrote the script. It was obvious to L too. I knew he knew it was Light. We looked at each other with such a slow movement, that no one else could have possibly noticed. With ninja like accuracy we exchanged a glance. A glance with no words but endless thoughts. We needed proof. It was the whole reason I was here. Figuring out the killer was the easy part. Stalking him and following his every breath until he messes up and gives us evidence against him; not so easy.

"He's around my age. I'd say 20. Too uptight sounding, like he never had a drink. But also old enough to know juvy is not where he'll be going if he messes up."

The group was not as shocked as I thought they would. My powers of deduction were second only to L. And these men had been listening to L for a while now, so there was no doubt in my mind that they were used to miracle conclusions from little or no evidence.

"My thoughts exactly. In fact, he has an enriched knowledge of the law and crime. I believe his family, or himself, was involved in law enforcement at some point in his life. Maybe even at this very moment..."

After allowing his soft voice to drift into the minds of the audience around him, his gaze floated over to Light. My gaze was in the same place, only I was going to for the 'I-know-its-you' glare. Light looked back at us but never made eye contact with either of us, he looked past us.

The buzzer when off. Someone was calling up to the room. Saved by the bell?

The intercom chimed in to fill the silence.

"HELLO? LIGHT! YOU UP THERE?"

Her high pitched squawking, that I swear only small dogs can hear, pierced my eardrums. I was truly being punished. Maybe I cussed in a past life and now I have to listen to this intolerable girl for who knows how long.

The door opens and in popped the overly energetic blonde. She was dressed in all black, fishnet stocking, fingerless gloves, 'the works'. The harsh contrast of black against her skin made her even paler. Her hair lay limp and over shampooed. He combat boots squeaked against the hardwood floor. The sound was almost as painful as her voice. I could feel the frustration building inside of me. I was already feeling a lack of patience that often surfaced in her presence, my throat tightened when she saw me.

"Hey…what's going on?"

Light didn't even stand. He seemed just as annoyed. This so called "girlfriend" of his made him upset. After I was introduced to the group, he seemed ashamed of her. And L, of course, took this opportunity to wave me in front his face. Compared to me, Misa was the smaller, less confident version. Physically, mentally, and socially we just didn't compare.

"I was just leaving."

I gave a quick smile to L and grabbed my bag off the counter. I made my way to the door only to be stopped by Rem. She floated in front of the door ominously. Her expression blank but possibly with a coloration of sadness. I felt sorry for her.

Rem was bound to this mindless bimbo, who was essentially a puppet of Light's, which made Rem a puppet of Light's as well. Normally I would never pity a shinigami. They're fate was a direct result of their sinful lives. However, this particular case was different. There was an increasingly large chance that Rem would be destroyed at the hands of Misa.

I paused in front of Rem, and Misa took in a sharp breath. I walked through her and got a shiver up my spine. I closed the door behind me, but not before frowning at Misa at the last second.


	5. Chapter 4

04.

My apartment waited in the dark cloak of nine-thirty. It didn't wait for _me_, it just waited. I opened the door and stood there for a second. It was always that sense of confusion for a moment. Is this my apartment? Nothing within it was personalized. The cold lines of the modern setting. White on white. I always went back to the memory of L saying it needed a woman's touch. He was only making fun of me, but it wasn't far from true.

I closed the door and flipped the lights. Even lit up, the place was dull. The maids polished every surface and object to a shine, but the place didn't sparkle. It was so symbolic for my place in this world. No matter what I did, or how much knowledge I gained, I could never assimilate into the human society.

*RINGGGGG*

It was inventions like the telephone that really fueled my hatred.

I answered the phone unenthusiastically.

"Yea?"

I was so far past hello, you couldn't even see it. This body of mine had no mercy. I was always tired. Always. Whenever I wasn't fighting, or stealing, or anything fun really, I was tired. I needed the adrenaline, to keep me sane. When you once lived a life with limitless energy and no need for sleep, you'd pretty much hate anything else.

It was Jack who answered.

"Haha, man oh man, you need this night more than I thought…"

I but my lip to suppress a girlish giggle. His voice always sent my heart pounding.

"You have no idea. Where are you taking me tonight?"

"Ritz Carlton? Or Waldorf?" Oishi Museum of Artifacts, or Takashida Art Gallery.

"Hmm Ritz. White wine or red?" Your car or mine.

"White. Pick you up around…tenish?"

"Perfect. Bring condoms!" Bring weaponry.

All fatigue had risen from my body like rain on the rewind. My eyes were wide open, my heart fluttering, finally! Something that resembled my former self. I was _me_ again!

I quickly changed into leather on leather, tight, efficient, sexy, all great qualities. I grabbed my "equipment" and headed down the stairs. The doorbell rang and I almost sprinted to meet him. My cell phone stopped me. It vibrated on the table.

"I'll meet you out there!"

I went into the kitchen and stopped. There it was, staring back at me. I switched my weight from one foot to another and avoided eye contact with it. It vibrated again and I frowned full of guilt. I walked over slowly and saw the screen. L.

"I'm sorry. I need this."

I was embarrassed that I was making excuses to a kitchen table. I had been just so frustrated about the whole "Kira" thing lately that I couldn't deal with it right now.

I left. Leaving my silver phone vibrating on the table, alone in the dark apartment. It was ashamed to be associated with me. And I knew it.


	6. Chapter 5

05.

We put all the windows down and Jack drove about twenty over the speed limit. My hair blew wildly around me and I laughed out loud. What a stressful week it had been. With Kira getting more aggressive with each new move. I looked over at Jack. Dark black hair that pointed out in all directions. He was dressed in a black v-neck tee shirt, with a leather jacket, and dark jeans. His usual attire. His halo glowed in the black night air. His grey wings crushed against the seat, twitching against the wind wanting to be unraveled.

It was a sad story, the both of us. And others like us. Sent to earth to keep the balance. And then you have power crazed humans like Light, who throw a wrench into the plan by getting a hold of an out of world weapon. Guns, knives, even tanks, we can fight. But death notes? That's a whole other problem.

Jack slowed the cars as we approached an old warehouse on the docks. We parked the car between some dumpsters and went a few blocks down on foot. Traveling by roof top of course.

"Haha!" Jack laughed as he trailed behind. We jumped the 3 foot gaps between apartment buildings. The museum was only a few jumps away.

"What?" I stopped on the last rooftop. The museum was closed, but its lit interior shined like a beacon amongst the dark sleeping apartments. It was around midnight.

"You look like catwoman…its kinda hot." *Meow* Jack made claws with his hands and mimed a cat movement.

"Honey, catwoman's got nothing on this." I jumped onto the curved roof of the museum and slid gracefully down to its base. On the second level, I sauntered over to a roof hatch and used the point of my high heal to unlock it. I leaned down slowly to give my partner a nicer view and lightly opened the hatch, placing it silently on the other side.

Standing up, just as slowly, I gathered all my hair to one side and looked over my shoulder temptingly.

"Meow."

Jack clutched his chest dramatically as if he'd been hit by a bullet and doubled over. He then stood up fast with a seductive smile and determined eyes as bolted across the room and jumped. He landed and summer-salted to where I was positioned and jumped to his feet, grabbing me, all in half a second. He hauled me over his shoulder and jumped down the hatch.

"HEY!" My voice echoed through the vents.

"_Put me down!"_ I whispered when we hit the bottom.

He laughed silently and put me to rest inside the small vented area. I pulled a small, black, burlesque mask from my bag and slipped it on my face. The new fibers lightly gripping my skin, just enough to hold on without leaving an impression. Jack did the same and gave me a knowing glance. We looked through the silted vent when we heard voices.

"Yeah, uh, how much we gotta gets boss?"

"Keep it down Sammy. You wants the whole damn world ta hears yas?"

Jack and I rolled our eyes. "Real professionals."

I jabbed his side with my elbow and he let out a moan.

"_Your friend gave us a bad tip! We were supposed to have the place to ourselves tonight!" _I hissed at him.

He shrugged and gave a menacing smile and silently removed the vent cover. He slipped through methodically, out onto the balcony beside some medieval paintings. I stepped out and jumped onto the second floor landing. I looked over the banister and smiled. _I guess this would be fun._

I stood up and walked slowly across the second floor in clear sight of the assailants. Using the cascading stairs as my own personal runway, I descended like the freakin Queen herself.

Jack sat on the balcony railing above shaking his head.

"Boys, boys, boys…" My words took a deadly slur. "You think you can come in here and _steal_, all of these beautiful things?"

The two men turned abruptly and pointed their guns. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Ha." I made my hands into the shapes of guns and pointed them at the men. "Bang. Bang."

Both men flew back violently as the bullets hit. Rubber of course, but still painful.

I wink up at Jack who holds the gun and then blow the imaginary smoke off my fingertips.

The men jump to their feet angrily and suddenly four more appear. Jack jumps from the balcony and catches himself on a wall tapestry, sliding down Tarzan-style. I charge the men, a smile across my face.

The door to the warehouse squeaks open. We step inside and make ourselves comfortable. A normal pit stop after some midnight bad guy butt-kicking. We lay out our loot and assess the damage.

"Damn humans. Always finding stuff that isn't meant to be found." Jack's eyebrows were crushed together in a frustrated manner. The new "Pharaoh's of Egypt" exhibit had sent our scanners buzzing off the charts.

"They're just dumb. They don't know how many demons and things are attached to these things…" Whoa. Was I just defending them? I shivered in disgust.

I looked down at the Egyptian jewelry. Worth millions. However, I could see what could not be seen. The gold showed blood stains of hundreds of greed filled men who had fought over it. Their greed had tainted this once scared item. Its treasures like this that need to be hidden away. Otherwise their evil power would so easily corrupt the weak human soul.

"I'll take these tonight. Ship'em out tomorrow before anyone knows they're gone." Jack shoved the items back into his bag. Jewels, gold, a headdress. "Those goons should be thanking us."

I sighed. I followed Jack out to the car and plopped down in the passenger seat as he loaded the trunk. He slammed it shut and went to the driver's seat. "How's the death note case going?"

I thought carefully before I answered. "It's time for me to act. Helping the humans is no longer enough. I'm practically handing them the information." I looked in the window at my own reflection. I could see the shadow of my wings. They perked up as I gave them some attention, shifting in my seat to make them more comfortable. A human-like body was painful to them. They were always caged, unless I really needed them.

"You gonna tell him about us? Or just you? Maybe you could say you're God or something. Really you could say anything you want. It's not like he has the eyes right?"

"No. But his little girlfriend does. She has one eye…" Just mentioning her gave me a headache.

"No way…..is it effective? Can she see your wings? What does she see?"

I took a pause. Remembering each instance with her. Taking in and recalling all of her reactions.

"My human clock perhaps." I tried to think of what that would like. "However, it alarms her. I think that maybe it says hundreds of years on it or something. Or that maybe it is ticking backwards. Like up, from zero? Did they ever tell you what our clocks look like?"

Jack thought for a moment. "No. But I think it says how long our shift is. So not hundreds of years I think. It could be as little as ten. I'm not used to human time. I can't say in years how long our shifts usually are." Jack looked over at me confirming his own thoughts. "And I can't see your clock either, so not much help."

"It's okay. I think I know what I want to do." I became angry at the thought of being near him. "I'll let him know that I know. And then watch what falls into place."


End file.
